Anna and the Icy Huntress
by Queen Of the Frozen North
Summary: "Mirror Mirror on the wall, who still stands in my way from ruling all?" A princess on the run from her wicked stepmother runs into the one person who she betrayed. A bitter huntress hired by the queen agrees to help Anna in vanquishing the evil queen and save the kingdom. Within their quest a love will bloom to save one from a dreadful curse. Snow White!au including fem!Hans


**A/N: Oooh look a random fairy tale!Au that no asked for. So, this time I'm tackling a Snow White a few casting difference than might be expected. It pretty much the skeleton of it though with most of the major plot things, but with a Frozen air and my own idea. For starters yes Anna is Snow White, but Elsa is huntsman/prince charming. At first I wanted to make her the evil queen with more of a sympathetic side. However, I love me some evil villain, I decided to bring Fem!Hans back from Cinderella!Au and make her the seductive evil queen.**

 **Warning(s): Mentions of character death and may get darker than my previous fairy tale!AU's so rating may end up changing. (Still unsure about the latter) Enjoy.**

* * *

Along the frigid shores of the fjord sat the small and thriving kingdom of Arendelle, ruled by a noble king and his kindhearted wife. They had a daughter Anna, with hair the color of fire at its hottest spot, sun kissed skin, eyes as blue as a cloudless summer day that were always filled with wonder, and freckles dotted nearly every part of her body like the constellations are scattered throughout the night sky. She may not be the most graceful girl in the world, or would often ramble on about the strangest things. Sometimes her spontaneous and curious nature got her into trouble, but her infectious smile and brilliant personality made her just as equally lovable. In the face of danger or fear the young princess always put on a brave face ready to take action and do whatever it took to protect the ones she loves.

A young Anna of only fifteen summers old raced down the cobblestone streets in an attempt to escape both her guards and the fanfare tailing her. She had an adventure on her mind this morn after having stayed up all night in heightened anticipation for the sun to rise. Riding her horse further into town some people shouted angrily, others merely shook their heads knowing smiles on their faces, a few fair maidens giggled behind their hands at the mischief the princess was causing already. It was no secret to the citizens, or the king and queen that their daughter enjoyed the trouble she caused her guards.

Today's escapade for Anna was to ride into the frigid, haunted forest and conquer it like all the knights before her once had including her father, back in his youth. The mysterious nature of the Frozen Forest called her. The princess desired to know why it was called that, what it had to offer, and to see if the stories of a magical ice goddess living there were indeed true.

She exited the kingdom, leaving her guards in a cloud of dust. Just ahead Anna's face light up upon seeing to see the forest draw closer. A chilling wind blew through her hair, her heart pounded with the beat of her horses hooves, she could smell the snow, feel the excitement in the air. Mere feet away from the forest her horse whinnied, stop dead in his tracks, and reared up on his hind legs. Anna tried to calm him down, but he bucked her off sending falling to the frost covered ground.

"Wait," she called, "Come back you superstitious horse." Standing up, she dusted off her riding pants, checked her satchel for her supplies, and fully faced the Frozen Forest. Already she knew the reason behind its name. Ice covered the bark, limbs, and leaves of all the trees. It shimmered in the sun's light, causing tiny colors to dance and shine in the pure white powder. Each one towered over the princess menacingly like a giant guard protecting the small entrance.

Standing tall, she put on a brave face she pointed a single prominent finger at the woods. "On this day Princess Anna of Arendelle will conquer you. So, I dare you to do your worse, but I shan't be deterred." A harsh wind blew through her loose hair as if it was telling her, her challenge was accepted. Inhaling deeply, Anna entered the forest.

Walking along a snow covered path, she listened to the crunching sound under her heavy wolf fur boots. Vines hung down overhead as Anna glided a hand over a bunch of them, causing them them jingled like bells. She awed at the melodious sound they made. Anna looked around at the white and icy blue surroundings. The plants, shrubbery, and blades of grass were frozen or frosted over. Their lives suspended between the life spring gives and winter's deathly chill. Despite all this the wildlife seemed to thrive with vigor.

Rabbits sporting white coats hopped by Anna without a care. A squirrel chattered at her from its place on the side of a tree. A Siberian Jay fluttered past her ear, flying over her head. In the middle of her journey Anna wondered why this forest was deemed terrible and forbidden by her parents, though they do their best by having it protected under royal law. A snap of a twig caught her attention. Quickly, turning Anna gasped in delight upon seeing a reindeer standing on the path she just made. Large antlers adorned his head, the jingling vines from before sat stuck in his rack. A thin layer of snow dusted the fur on his head and back. Reaching into her satchel she pulled out a carrot. The reindeer perked his ears at the sounds and his nose twitched smelling the air. He met Anna's gentle gaze, saw her outstretched hand, and more importantly the carrot she held towards him. "Come here," she coached. The reindeer snorted, warm breath misted in the cold air. He took a step forward. "That's it a bit closer."

The reindeer was close enough for her to touch him, but she waited until he took a small nibble at the carrot, then bit it in half. As he merrily chewed away, he knelt down, allowing Anna to pet him. Scratching behind his ears the sound of boots walking towards them gave them both a pause. The animal's ears wiggled once more. To the princesses surprise he started to pant like a large dog once a man stepped out of the woods and onto the trail. Covered from head to toe in winter wear, he held a sack in one hand and a hatchet and rope in the other. Anna reached down feeling the dagger she kept at her side just in case.

The newcomer didn't pay her any mind instead his attention went to the jolly reindeer. Pulling the scarf down, he called, "Sven, guess who brought you some snacks?"

The reindeer–Sven raced over to sniff the bag, and trotted the man around in excitement.

Holding the bag just out of reach the man laughed. "Who wants his snack?" He paused to examine Sven's snout finding orange crumbs. "Wait, a second where did you get this one. Are you holding out on me?" he asked in mock shock.

Anna stepped forward finding the man harmless. "No, I gave the carrot."

"Oh," he finally acknowledged the girl standing there. It was odd to see another person in the Frozen Forest. Ever since he was adopted by the trolls, him and another girl were the only ones who roamed the woods. Many knights stopped doing so after being attacked by a strange creature made from snow itself. Also, the large fine one given if caught by the guards. He walked over, removed one of his gloves. "Name's Kristoff."

Taking it the pair shook and she introduced herself. "Anna."

"Well, thanks to you I don't have to give Sven his afternoon snack."

'"I was unaware he was your pet, I've never seen such a majestic beast in the wild before."

At her words Sven nuzzled her hand. Kristoff laughed, "He's not my pet, he's my best friend. So, what are doing here wandering about all by yourself?"

"I'm exploring the forest. It's been one of my dreams to do this and find my one true love." She blushed hearing herself admit that last part. Tucking a nonexistent strand of hair behind her ear, Anna hoped Kristoff didn't say anything.

"Aside from those things is there anything particular you wish to find here in the woods?"

There is one thing or should say someone I would love to see in this magical snowy forest. "No, just simply exploring."

Worry shadowed his expression. "Do you need a guide? I know these woods like the back of my hand." Plus, I'll be able to keep you away from Elsa, she can be quite shy towards strangers.

The princess pursed her lips, aggravation flashed in her cerulean eyes. "I don't need your help Christoffer, I have a map."

He opened his mouth in an attempt to sway her to leave, but the stubborn girl began to head down the trail ignoring him. Sven lowered his head, in a low voice Kristoff voiced what Sven might be thinking. "Do you think we should follow her?"

"I guess we should, so she doesn't get into too much trouble. You know the next time don't accept treats from strangers," he told the reindeer petting his head. They began to tail the girl, but the forest seemed to have other plans as a wall of ice and frost blocked the path. He scratched the top of his head. "I guess we won't follow." Looking up at a pair of swaying leaves, he hoped Elsa doesn't freeze the forest over again once she sees that girl wandering about."

Anna carried on following her map. She came to a fork in the road and knew to go right, or was it left. The map wasn't actually being helpful at the moment. She thought she took the right path, but something didn't look right. Glancing around something glimmering in the distance caught her attention. Innate curiosity took its hold and she walked towards the shimmering spot. Passing by a rather menacing tree with sharp protruding icicles, Anna found the spot where the sun was shining down upon a large tree. The princess noticed it wasn't a normal tree, but made completely from ice. Above hung blue apples something Anna had never seen in the market. She became tempted to pluck one and see if it too was frozen or fresh like the actual fruit.

She reached up fingers grazing the base of one of the apples. "I wouldn't recommend eating one of those," a quiet voice said.

Turning around Anna saw a girl standing under an arch of branches. Golden white hair cascaded past her shoulders in a messy braid. She was pale as the snow around them, eyes the color of ice, wearing clothes matching their surroundings. She couldn't have been more than three years older than her. Just like the forest there is a mysterious air about her, she walked towards Anna with light graceful steps. Anna gaped at the radiant light behind her. She managed to find her words after a second. "Why shouldn't I eat one?"

Once underneath the tree, the blonde looked up at the apples. "These may look tempting, but they carry a heavy curse," she looked at her hands forlornly, "one that freezes a person solid upon the first bite. There is nothing on this earth that can break the curse many have experienced."

"How are you sure?"

The woman looked at the girl seeing kindness, curiosity, and determination in her eyes and face. Elsa didn't for the moment feel threatened by the girl. She figured she could trust her and perhaps be able to perform the task she longed for most. "If you don't believe me then allow me to show you what happens to those who dare to taste an apple." The woman disappeared behind some frosted bushes. Anna bit her bottom lip, her sense of adventure returning with vigor. She followed the trail of snow and ice the woman left in wake confirming Anna's lingering suspicions that she was the rumored ice goddess. Pushing low-hanging twigs out of her vision, Anna arrived in a clearing finding several ice statues in the area. She paused to examine one finding it to be a man dressed in furs, a horrified expression on his face, and beside his foot one those apples. She found the rest just him, men, women, a few small children and animals. At the end of the clearing, Anna found the woman kneeling on the ground. "Now you see, I'm a monster. That tree, those apples, all these people. it's all my fault. I have confessed to my crimes so if you will please finally rid this world of my wasteful and undesirable existence."

Confused, Anna stated, "I'm not here to kill you. I came here to explore, see new things, and meet the icy goddess, who is rumored to walk these words."

Elsa laughed hoarsely the sound foreign to her ears. "A goddess, you say? That's a new one. I considered myself more of a monster every day and huntress on my best since I am the only one who can navigate these woods with ease."

"Then my map is useless?"

"Yes, despite the woods being infected with my powers it seemed to have taken a life of its own and becomes fickle to whom it allows where. If the forest has allowed you to venture this far, then, it must see something special about you."

"Then, I'm flattered that it is taken with me so well," Anna replied cheerfully.

She pondered this for a second, Indeed, not even Kristoff has been allowed to journey this deep. There truly is something different about this girl. I can't quite put my finger on it almost as if there is a fire burning within her that not even my ice can touch.

"Oh," Anna gasped realization dawning on her. "I haven't yet introduced myself. My educate teacher would have a fit if she knew. "I'm . . ." she considered for a moment whether or not to add her title. Deciding it against she would rather have a possible friend not try to see her as frail like the others had. "Anna Arendelle."

The name struck something familiar with her. Repeating under it her breath, it wasn't until she looked up, catching sight of one of the castle towers in the distance did she realize why. Arendelle? As in the daughter of King Agdar Arendelle a man who time and time has defended this place from strangers seeking to chop every tree down or try to burn it.

"Elsa, so since it seems you are not here to murder me, may I suggest a tour of the rest of the forest." She shied away for a moment, "To be honest, aside from the man who roams about with his reindeer it has been far too long since I've indulged in enjoying the company of another."

"That sounds like a splendid idea, but what if we get lost." A tiny bit of hope resounded in her voice at the possible aspect of getting lost with the incredibly beautiful and sweet girl. Everything second Anna spent with her, every word they exchanged she found herself becoming more enchanted.

"It does happen from time to time, but a little wave my hand and the forest bends to my need. One of the few upsides to being cursed with wintry powers."

I don't think they are curse your powers are a part of you and just like yourself they're lovely, Anna mused to herself.

Elsa paused mid-stride, a light shade of pink glowing on her cheeks. "Y-You think I'm lovely?"

I said that out-loud, Anna groaned at herself. "Yes, though you may doubt it or yourself, I truly think you are most alluring thing in this forest, Elsa."

Elsa's back hit a tree at the princesses words, the sincerity in her voice alone was just enough to chip her fragile icy heart. "Um, shall we get started on the tour I offered?"

"Of course," Anna smiled, she glanced down noticing Elsa's hands by her side. She wondered if they were just as cold as the snow she could conjure. Hesitantly, Anna reached out to take the pale hand when in the distance she heard the faint sound of her name. She dismissed it as nothing until the voices got louder and closer.

"I suppose this where we part ways," Elsa sighed, disappointment lacing her voice. The sadness she expressed surprised her.

"Sorry, my father's men finally caught up to me. I guess I should them before they start to destroy the forest." Seeing the distinctive shadow of sorrow upon the huntresses face, Anna spoke, "Perhaps if I manage to sneak out again tomorrow I can visit again and we can actually start that tour."

The smile curving her lips felt foreign to her, but Elsa welcomed it, "Of course, I never thought I would hear myself say this to anyone, but you are welcome here any time."

Returning it, Anna said, "I'll gladly take you up on that offer." Hearing her name called once more. Knowing it was time to meet the men and be dragged home, a feeling of regret washed over her. She stood up on her tiptoes and quickly kissed the woman on the cheek. "I promise I will be back tomorrow." Leaning back, Anna headed off towards the shouting men before Elsa could say anything.

Watching the only color leave her forest, Elsa placed her hand to her cheek and discovered it to be something she hadn't experienced in a while: a feeling of warmth. For the moment she was glad to have saved the girl from a fate worse than death, and hoped this might be the start of something she could get used to. "The next morn can't get here soon enough," she whispered, legitimate happiness filling her mind. However, upon the next day Anna never came shattering Elsa's heart, shrouding her in chilling darkness.

* * *

Anna didn't mean to break her promise to Elsa the next day. As she began to sneak out to once again journey to the Frozen Forest her father informed her that late last night her mother fell ill. The doctor said it was nothing more than a cold. That it should clear up in a week at most, if given plenty of rest, liquid, and a warm bowl of soup never did any harm. Filled with hope Anna tended to her mother's bedside, making sure the queen felt better by week's end. However, the coming of every new day her ailments grew worse, and upon the fifth day she had succumbed to her illness and died.

King Agdar took his wife's death the worst. It was as if a part of his of heart had broken. It seemed life itself had begun bleak and murky becoming immersed in intense feelings of gloom and sorrow. The young princess didn't recognize him anymore as winter passed and spring came with birds singing in the crisp blue sky. Anna didn't dare to leave the castle to pursue childish adventures for fear of one day finding that her father surrendered himself to his growing depression. A year went by and things only got worse. The gates were closed to deter citizens from visiting, most of the castle staff was fired, darkness encompassed the halls taunting all those who roamed down them. During her days where she sat in the quiet library, dinner table, or long nights in her room empty loneliness started to whisper in her ear and crawled in Anna's heart.

During the second spring while severing the king his, tea Kai, Agdar's most trusted butler noticed Anna wandering the gardens. He felt bad for the girl knowing she hadn't left the castle for over a year. Knowing that in the late hours of the night he can hear her quiet sobs in the portrait room whispering she is to blame. He looked to the king meeting expressionless eyes, hollow features resembling a skeleton, he sat hunched in his chair playing with a chess piece. The butler knew it wasn't in his place, but he decided to chance it. "You know, your Majesty perhaps it is time to look for a new queen."

"No one can replace Idunn, my wife, and queen." He glanced outside noticing his daughter. "For my daughter's sake, though, I shall try."

Over the course of the short summer months, Anna watched the harbor become filled with many boats bearing flags from counties both near and far. The once solemn halls were teeming with life as princesses, duchesses, baronesses, and few widowed queens clamored for a chance to become the next queen of Arendelle, and just as quickly as they entered they were dismissed or left applauded by not being chosen. With the summer waning and winter coming making travel near impossible for foreigners Agdar was slowly losing hope by the second.

Anna sat under one of the trees in the garden. A book in her hands, but her mind elsewhere. Her thoughts and gaze lingered to the wall, and what lay beyond it. She thought back to the Frozen Forest the friend she made–Elsa, who probably hates her for breaking her promise. Her thoughts were so far away from the castle and the words on the page that she didn't see the person approaching her until she heard them speak. "In a garden filled with such beauty and wonder the prettiest thing here looks awfully distressed," a sweet melodious voice spoke.

The princess glanced up meeting a pair of forest green eyes gleaming with mischief like a cat. Long auburn hair blew gently in the summer wind like dancing autumn leaves. There was a calming warmth coming off her that made Anna feel at ease upon first glance, and her soft smile only added to the woman's serene and welcoming presence. She couldn't have more than three of four years older than herself. "Forgive me for not being at my best, ma'am, I'm not feeling like myself at the moment," Anna apologized tucking a hair behind her ear."

The woman offered the girl a gentle smile, "I understand, losing a loved one is hard, I lost my dear brother Hans to a terrible curse not to long ago." She paused a demonic gleam flashed briefly in her eyes as she talked about her brother. "Oh, I'm sorry, I haven't yet introduced myself. Princess Hansina of the Southern Isles."

"Princess Anna," she replied in the same manner.

"Yes, I figured as much, and of course you know why I am here."

Anna nodded only to quickly look away solemnly. The princess seemed nice, caring, and quite lovely, but knew deep down that whoever her father ended up picking could never replace the special relationship she had with her mother. Whether it was as simple like the times she was a child and they sat by the fireplace during a rainstorm listening to her read a story. Midnight runs to the kitchen to steal some chocolate. Learning how to ride her first horse, the time her mother caught her sneaking into the castle after spending a night in the stables with a special someone. From sunlight days of happiness, to those dark scary nights yearning for a mother's comfort. All of it gone in a blink of in an eye only to become mere memories she would have to learn to cherish.

As if reading her mind Hansina responded, "I know none of these women will ever supply what you had with your mother. Most of them are just after the title and not what they'll gain: a wonderful sounding husband and kind and energetic daughter."

"I-I know, and thank you, so far you have been the only one speak to me as a person and not as a nuisance, your highness."

"My pleasure Anna. I should probably head inside and meet King Agdar. Perhaps, our paths will cross again. I did enjoy this conversation, though as short as it was."

"I actually feel the same. It felt fantastic to talk to another living person again after being practically alone for over a year. Kai, and Gerda are great and willing to talk, but I sometimes feel bad for taking up their time."

"Not one for being confined and lonely for too long, dear?"

Anna shook her head and admitted, "No, the castle may seem big to visitors, but after a while the silence becomes haunting, echoing how abandoned I've come to feel."

"I see," Hansina purred, keeping her sweet facade of a smile plastered on her face, she turned to head towards the castle, walking away a wicked smirk reclaimed her lips and dark intentions flickered in her eyes. She already knew the grieving king would become putty in her hands once she talks to him about how much she has grown to care his daughter in the short span they've met. Naive little Anna was going to be one of her easiest conquest by far. Taking over the kingdom of Arendelle is going to be an simple feat, she cackled to herself. Walking through the halls towards the throne room, she did have to agree it was rather eerie how her footfalls echoed upon the stone floor. Entering the king's room, she found him sitting there looking bored, his thoughts in whole other world just like his daughters. Hansina knocked on the door announcing her presence. "Greetings, King Agdar, I am Princess Hansina of the Southern Isles. It is an honor to meet you and your lovely daughter."

He shifted in his seat upon hearing this. "You've already met Anna?" Most don't even bother with her writing her off a clumsy inconvenience. "She's not what most expect. My girl used to enjoy going on wild adventures, causing the guards dismay." A small smile graced his lips, "I remember one time she came home trailing water behind her, a lily-pad in her hair smelling like fish. What I am trying to convey is that I wish to see her smile again like she once did. She's hurting and she tries to hide it behind a joyful facade, but I can tell." He looked up for the first time see innocence upon the woman's face and lighting her eyes.

"I understand your Majesty and by no means am I here to replace what you and your darling daughter had. I come from a rather large family. During these years all I've ever felt is isolation and disdain from all my brothers and my father. The only person whom I've gotten along with was in fact my own mother, who like yours died tragically." Hansina looked down cradling her arm to her chest. "I doubt I am worthy of it, but I know that no girl should be without the loving care of a mother, and Princess Anna is no exception."

Agdar rose from his, "Please I've heard enough. Plenty of women who have entered this room to convince me to marry them have only thought about what how it will benefit them in the end, but none had thought of Anna. It's all I want and if you are willing to provide, then I'm sure you will make a fantastic queen and wonderful stepmother."

"I will gladly accept your family, and kingdom graciously."

* * *

The wedding was held that winter, simple, short, but elegant. Her father seemed a bit happier as he took Hansina's hand and lifted her veil. Anna had no reservations at the time, she was happy that her father had found someone as kind as Hansina to fill some of the emptiness in his heart.

Anna didn't notice anything different about her new stepmother immediately, but over the next months between the wedding and leading up to her coronation she began to exhibit strange behavior.

The young princess started to notice the matter in which Hansina walked down the castle halls her hips swaying in a hypnotic fashion tempting many on-duty guards, a few young maids nearly dropped whatever they had been carrying, and even Anna found herself lured by the sensual allure when caught off guard. As Hansina did this whether it be her seductive strides, a flirtatious wink, or coy smile, there was just a hint of darkness behind her enchanting forest green eyes. No one seemed to notice the glint whatsoever, but Anna began to see it more and more with each passing day.

The next incident that haunted Anna thoughts was when a boat from the Southern Isles docked carrying several items from Hansina home. Most of them mundane; trunks of clothing, a few beautiful horses, but there was one item that brought intrigue to Anna and revealed a new layer to her once lovely stepmother. Two men were carrying the extremely heavy object off the boat down the steep gangplank. Both having trouble and the man in back nearly tripped, causing whatever it was to wobble to the left. This very act made Hansina furious. She stormed over something fierce in her eyes, and looked as if she was about to kill someone. "You insolent fool," she shrieked. "You have no idea how important this is to me. Be more careful or I won't hesitate to have you executed."

The man paled at her words. "Y-Yes, your highness. I'll be careful."

Anna was quite perplexed to what and why this particular thing was so damn important to the point of threatening a man with death. She watched them as they picked up once again causing the sheet covering it to rise, revealing the corner of a golden encased mirror underneath.

It wasn't until a few nights later when Anna was sneaking down to the kitchen did her curiously become even greater about the mirror. Passing by her stepmother's room, she thought she heard another voice in there with her. "To ensure your continued stable reign the infamous Frozen Forest should be your next target to claim."

She chuckled darkly amused by something. "You know those two words hardly rhyme. It sounds awfully forced"

"I'm sorry, but that's the best you're getting from me, so give me a rest."

"Alright, dear brother. Just this once I'll let it slide. I'm in a decent mood tonight."

Brother? If she remembered right Hansina had told her that her brother died from a curse. Anna tried to see what exactly was going on, but Hansina blocked her view.

"I'm grateful for your pleasant mood. Though I must warn you, dear sister that the creatures and forest are far from good."

"I honestly doubt there isn't anything I can't handle," she said with a confident air while looking at her nails.

"Your overconfidence could become your downfall," the voice said treading lightly. "There is a woman with fierce powers of winter that will make the battle far from dull."

"That my dear brother, is why guards are so useful, men gallantly riding towards danger to protect me the soon to be rightful queen of Arendelle. Once I kill that pathetic moping king, and his innocent and energetic daughter. Nothing will stand in my way of ruling this kingdom with a cruel heart and darkness on my side," she cackled wickedly.

Anna couldn't withhold the gasp that escaped her lips. A sinister glare met hers, and she quickly ran off down the halls towards her room, hoping to get there before she might have been noticed. Opening the door to her room, she locked it, and upon turning around a force slammed her into the door. Invisible tendrils snaked around her throat, choking her. "Hansina," she gagged.

"Spying is not something a proper princess should do, my sweet daughter," Hansina purred in her ear. "Which begs the questions. How much did you see and hear?" She of course already knew the answer about what her stepdaughter heard, but she remained slightly fearful if she saw the mirror.

Anna chose not to say anything. The squeezing around her throat tighten.

Hansina tutted, wagging a disapproving finger. "Out all the times you decide to shut your never-ending mouth is when your life hangs in the balance. Your loyalty to your father and kingdom is admirable, but idiotic. Honestly, Anna, killing you doesn't matter to me, you're nothing more than a pawn in this game. However, I'm feeling generous this evening so I'll grant you one more chance to come clean."

"Why should I, when you just plan on killing us? I thought you were a nice, loving person, who wanted a family."

Hansina's devious smile never faded at the girl's words. She reached out placing a hand on Anna's cheek, bringing her closer. She enjoyed seeing a mixture of fear and determination glowing in her stepdaughter's teal eyes. Leaning forward, she whispered in princesses ear, "Allow me to tell you a small secret. I lied."

It shouldn't have shocked her, but hearing someone who seemed like a decent person on the outside, who she had plenty in common with reveal that it all a hoax stung. Anna began to struggle against the invisible bonds around her wrists, ankles, and throat knowing she couldn't allow Hansina to hurt her father. "I refuse to let you get away with any of this. I'll have the guards arrest you and banish you from here," she growled.

"Oh, is that so? Here, allow me to do it for you. Guards," she shouted.

A few moments later a pair of guards appeared. One of them asked, bowing, "What do you need, your highness?"

Anna opened her mouth to speak and tell them of Hansina's plans to commit treason against the crown, but her seductive charm had already captivated their attention. "Yes, the princess tried to assassinate me by leading me into her room for what she claimed was to ask me for some motherly advice. Arrest her this instance and . . ." her eyes locked onto Anna's for a moment, recalling her dislike for lonely, empty places. "take her to our darkness and smallest prison cell."

"No, she's lying," Anna shouted as they placed her in chains. "She's the one wanting to kill your king– my father." She looked at both of them as her words fell upon deaf ears. "Why won't they listen to me?"

Hansina held up her hands halting the guards. Cupping Anna's chin, she said, "Simply put they know who the true power lies with. Also, I may have influenced their choices with a little magic," she winked. "You may take her away."

As the guards began to drag her away a thought came to her mind. The only person who might be able to save her from this terrible fate. "Wait, my father will wonder where I am and he will do anything and everything in power to know I'm safe. You're dark magic can't reach him."

"You have a point in parts of the matter, but I'll tell him you ran away. Further adding to his depression and making it easier to destroy him before putting him out of his misery. I hope you enjoy your imprisonment dear daughter."

The guards continued to drag Anna away before they disappeared down the stairwell, she shouted, "You'll pay for this Hansina."

She shrugged off the empty sounding threat, and began merrily strolling down the hall a wicked smile on her face.

* * *

Winter turned to spring, flowers blossomed, the birds sung, but a darkness began to loom over the kingdom. Upon a sunless day Hansina was crowned as queen in front a variety of visiting rulers, and traders all looking to finally see who this mysterious woman rumors swirled around was. As the high priest placed the golden crown on head, she looked to her husband, who was still distressed about his daughter 'running away'. Putting on sweet facade, Hansina too his hand in her own giving it a squeeze and gave a reassuring smile. After informing him of the 'terrible' news, he sent out a group of his finest men out to search, but to avail. Weeks had gone by without a word from Anna sending him further into the depths of despair.

After being crowned the new Queen Arendelle, a party ensued. Hansina played nice for the time being for in her sinister mind, she planned on murdering her husband furthering her plans for conquest. The only thing stopping her after killing Agdar was the woman in the forest, she learned that her name is Elsa, and that the forest has a mind of its own for those with ill intentions in their hearts. After dancing with a few people, she wandered to the back filling two glasses with the finest wine the kingdom had, and added a few drops of hemlock to one. Plastering on the sweetest smile she could muster, the queen approached her king requesting for a moment alone with him. He obliged by following her to the balcony. Seeing the sadness in his eyes and solemn face, she forced a soft understanding smile, reached out placing a hand on his cheek, and whispered, "I know you're still upset about your daughter as well as I. However, I am sure she will return someday, for now please won't you have a drink with me in honor of this wondrous celebration."

He nodded, rising his glass, yet didn't speak a word. The strength he once exhibited in the past gone from the weight of ruling a kingdom to ensure its safety. The death of his wife took its toll on every aspect of his mind, body and soul allowing depression to crush him. With Anna gone he truly felt like his life had become encompassed in a state of eternal night. He worried his words would fail when at one point they brought hope to his people.

Hansina didn't care if the man spoke or not. Touching hers with his she said, "Here's to the future of Arendelle, may we reign last long and prosper." Taking a drink, she smiled behind the glass watching him drink half the contents including the poison. Long live the queen, she added slyly to herself.

The kingdom was shocked to learn about its beloved king's death that morning. Black flags were raised in his honor. At the funeral where he was buried by his dear wife. Hansina wore black to give the impression of her grieving for her brief husband. When actuality she didn't give one iota about him. She smiled under her veil for a few reasons that day. The first no one dared to question if she poisoned King Agdar for after they shared their 'sweet drink', she planted the vial on a snob of a Duke from Weselton. The second and more oblivious reason was that the kingdom had become officially hers, leaving only one thing left on her to-do list. At the top of the hill she stood upon, her eyes gleamed evilly as her sight settled upon the Frozen Forest.

* * *

It took six guards to drag a hooded figure down the dungeon halls. A pair of solid shackles bound the prisoner. A chilling wind overtook the room, making way for ice to form and snow to fall. There was blood splattered on her ragged clothes, strands of blonde hair fell out from underneath. Matted, caked in mud, and more blood.

Leading the group triumphantly was Hansina enjoying every second of this glorious day. Stopping in front of the last cell in the hall, she opened it will glee. "Please, place the prisoner here. Oh, do wait, I have something to say to her first. Remove the hood." The guards obeyed and removed the hood, causing more soiled blonde hair to fall, and revealing deep icy blue eyes filled with rage. Hansina decided to have one more second of fun by taunting the woman. "I truly hope you enjoy the stay, this will be your room for quite some time. I figure you will like here seeing as how lonely and isolated it is just like the forest, but with less death." Silence rang out in the hall for a second creating an air of uncomfortable tension. Her smile fell and a shiver ran down the queen's spine. "Lock her up," the ordered, "she's giving me chills and not from the cold either." The men shoved her in forcing the prisoner to the floor.

The door locked with a loud click. Rising from the floor, Elsa walked over to the door, chains rattling with every step. Looking out the single window lined with three thick bars, she saw another cell in there a shadowy figure paced around. With feelings of doubt stroking her mind and heart the huntress sank down to the floor feeling helpless and hopeless. She looked down at her clothing the blood dried, but the memory still fresh as the wounds upon her only friends. Kristoff. Sven. I'm sorry. As tears turned to ice before shattering on the floor. Little did Elsa know that her only chance at freedom sat across the hall.

Anna had heard the voices and immediately recognized Hansina's filling her heart with an intense hatred. From her cell she couldn't see the other prisoner, but she doubted they would help her in anyway. For three weeks she planned to find a way out, to get vengeance on Hansina for imprisoning her and murdering her father. Luckily, for her the very person who could help was in the cell across from hers.

* * *

 **Whelp there's the first chapter hope you liked. Still working on other stuff just this idea began to swim around my head and wouldn't leave me alone. The next chapter will explain what happened with Elsa. Until next time.**


End file.
